The Day I lost Everything
by Don'tTouchThatBackButton
Summary: I sent out my last Pokemon knowing that if she lost, we all did. The last words N said was gonna affect everything I do. "I would like White to stay here and become my queen." One Shot.


**(To all; This was idea from Eden and Shock!)**

* * *

I was down to Stella, my Gothorita,, N was down to his Zoroark. I used all of my Full Restores and Revive on everyone else, so it was just her.

I have to admit that this was useless Stella was a Psychic type against a _Dark_ type. Three of her moves where Psychic! N had the advantage but my will wasn't gonna fail me. I love and believe in my team there not gonna fail!

"Stella please you your Return!" I yelled the only non Psychic move she knew.

"Punishment!" N said calmly.

Her Return was powerful but Zoroark's Punishment was to how tough her Attack was so it was tough.

I bit my lip letting a single tear hit my lip. Stella and Zoroark did a cry and both fell down. While I was in shock Zoroark got up slowly, waiting for Stella to get up. She never did...

"STELLA!" I screamed running to her. I picked her and giving her a hug.

I wasn't going to cry. I absolutely wasn't going to.

So as I felt tears sting my eyes, I bit down on my bottom lip to stop them from flowing.

He held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment before hesitantly letting him pull me up.

I looked away looking at my Poke Balls. Emma's Sage's Stella's Willa's Shadow Claw's Zeus's all my loyal Pokemon the ones I loved the ones I would die for the ones that are _mine._

"White, thank you for a amazing battle!" N said happily.

Really!? That was what he just said thanks for the battle! You know I was used to it people saying it but he crossed the line! People where gonna lose there best friends because of me! I couldn't say anything I only said this,

"Y-you beat me..." I whispered.

He laughed. "Yeah, I did!"

It was still just a game to him, wasn't it? "This is just a game to you isn't it?"

And then N snapped his fingers and my head shot up, staring at the grunts and sages walking towards us.

I was still hugging a fainted Gothorita in my arms.

N stepped back with a grin of triumph on his face. My eyes never left him, even when grunts came up on both sides of me and grabbed my arms. I didn't let go of Stella, I hugged her tighter. She woke up and held on my arm.

Ghetsis, grunts and the sages all came up to me and N with evil smiles.

"Did you really think you could stop us?" Ghetsis asked with a voice that scared children.

I smirked trying not show fear, "Yes."

"And how did that work out for you?" Ghetsis was grinning now. He was happy about my failure; happy about my obvious displeasure.

I scowled while Stella, said a couple words that made N flinch. Made me almost laugh...

He smirked and motioned his weird deformed fingers. Some of the grunts came up to me and took _my_ Poke Balls, while 2 tried to take _my_ baby. She put up a fight by kicking and trying to get closer to me.

They finally grabbed her and made her cry out. Just looking at her eyes I could see "Help me mommy!", in her eyes. It made me wanna go hide in my room and cry.

"WHITE!"

Cheren and Alder ran into the war struck room, stopping to gape at the damage that had been done. I lowered my head, a shadow covering my eyes.

"Rah!" He cried out, grabbed a random Pokéball and was ready to release his Pokemon into battle until N swiftly held his hand up, stopping him.

"Before going through Victory Road, you battled White and lost. She beat the Elite Four flawlessly while you still struggled. What makes you think you'll have a chance against me, if she didn't?"

"Well I have to try! I can't just stand back and watch you separate people from their friends!"

"Friends.. is that what you think of your Pokemon now, no longer power machines to be the strongest?"

"That's right! It may have taken me a long while to understand.. but in the end, I figured it all out! So fight me!"

I could only watch and listen while they argued, looking at Ghetsis, who was smirking looking at me.

I scowled. I could just feel the hatred and worse my own Pokemon's sadness. I didn't hear them arguing anymore. Cheren back off trying to calm down.

I walked over to Cheren and wrapped my arms over him and cried silently.

"White." N said.

"N! Leave her alone! You beat her already and took away her Pokemon!" Cheren yelled patting my back.

"F-Ghetsis, I would like White to stay here and become my queen." N said.

I immediately shot my head to him. "Hm, King that may be the first good idea you have ever had. I'm sure that being your queen would be a lot more torture on the girl."

"Wait, so the torture hadn't begun yet?" I asked.

Ghetsis waved his hand, turning around and walking towards the exit. "Grunts take her t the castle and make sure that thing gets in its ball."

I looked at Cheren, who was raging with hate. _My_ baby was struggling to hold back tears, trying to get back in my arms. N, who had a bright smile, and monition for me to come. I want to cry.

I was pushed forward, by one of the grunts. I walked close to N who had a smile that took my breath away.

I could hear desperate cries from Stella and Cheren... I felt the tears running down my face. A arm wrapped around my neck. N was smiling down at me with a warm smile that would make me blush if I wasn't about have a mental breakdown...


End file.
